GoodBye To You
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: the quest is over, the Ring is destroyed and it's time for the girls to go home, but how hard will good-bye be?


A/N: this is an LoTR songfic that I thought of all by myself. Be proud of me..

Title: Good-Bye To You

Rating: very low PG-ish for some mooky stuff…but that's it.

Genre: romance/general

Spoilers: I dunno. I'm not even positive as to what those are.

Song: Goodbye To You

Artist: Michelle Branch

CD: The Spirit Room

Disclaimer: I dun own the LoTR stuff, or Lisa, or Jessi, or Goodbye To You, I own a copy of The Spirit Room, but that's it.

Summary: The adventure of the Ring has ended and it's time for the trio of girls to go home...but that isn't going to be as emotionally easy as one of them had planned. A letter couldn't satisfy Glorfindel as a goodbye from Katie and he went to find her...but is he too late to tell her how much she means to him? Or will he make it?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Good-Bye To You 

By Pop Flower Millenium (yucky crunchy tuna!)

The trio of girls lied on their backs on the ground, their heads almost touching, staring at the sky. It was full of stars they would never see again. They would see city lights, the really bright stars that showed through the lights of the city, the moon, and airplane lights, but nothing like what they were seeing now. 

"It feels kinda like were dying inside, doesn't it?" Katie asked, her ever-shifting-in-color blue-ish eyes were narrowed with thought and sadness, her wild, untamed brownish hair spread out around her face like a crown. Her best friend, Lisa, closed her sapphire eyes and nodded a bit, her blonde curly hair glimmered in the moon light.

"yeah..." Katie's cousin Jessi said, her cobalt blue eyes were fixed on a certain star, her straight brown hair laid flat on the grass, "part of me wants to crawl into a corner and just...die. but part of me says..." Her friend and her cousin looked at her questioningly, "...that this is how it's supposed to go..." she finished closing her eyes. They were soon joined by Frodo, Sam and the lady Galadriel, who looked pitifully at them,

"It is time." She said plainly, then she turned to leave, Frodo and Sam staying back with their friends,

"How will you tell them all good-bye?" Frodo asked meekly, Jessi and Lisa sat up in unison, Katie following several seconds after,

"Tell him he's got some one better right there within reach and that we just can't be." Lisa said, referring to Aragorn,

"Tell him that maybe someday we'll meet again, and maybe he'll still remember me...but he should try not to grieve...because we are different races and one of us wil die...someday..." Jessi said, referring to Legolas,

"Katie?" Frodo asked, all eyes going to her, she was hugging her knees, head bowed and eyes closed, a somber look on her face and a slow sway to her movements as the swung slowly back and fourth, "What about Glorfindel?" he finished, she looked at him with her eyes glazed with tears,

"I won't tell him with words...but he will know..." she said, then she closed her eyes and bowed her head again.

Of all the things I've believed in 

_I just wanna get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes _

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by_

Later on, the entire Fellowship was there, ready to say good-bye. As were Arwen Evenstar, Lord Elrond, several other Elves, and most of their friends from along the way, including Haldir, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods, who held their way home.

Jessi went first down the line, absently ruffling Pippin and Merry's hair, hugging Frodo and shaking Sam's hand, bowing to Gandalf, Clasping hands with Aragorn and hugging Legolas,

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, he froze and looked at her, "I have to go and I may never see you again, I'm sorry..." then she let go of a very startled Elf Prince and headed for the Lord and Lady of the Golden Woods, stopping to hug Lindir, and Haldir, bowing to Celeborn then touching the large jewel in Galadriel's hands. Touching the jewel opened a swirling black and silver spiraling portal, which she slowly stepped through, Lisa following her example, accept stopping to hug Aragorn rather then Legolas, telling him good-bye. Then stepping through the portal.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said..._

Glorfindel was moving as quickly as he could towards where he'd heard the girls were leaving from, a rolled up paper in his hand, the words on the paper flowing through his mind,

_ 'Glorfindel,_

_I've been thinking and this is what I've come to conclude;_

_I am human, you are Elf-kind, it won't work, this won't continue. You now have a chance away from pain, away from suffering and away from me._

_Please forgive me. I do love you, but I can't give in to my desires anymore. I do care and that's the reason I have to go. _

_Go with your people, go with Legolas, Arwen, Elrond and the others. And forget about me._

_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_

Katie' 

 'Why?' his mind screamed 'why would she go? She has no reason!' he then did something very un-Elf-like, he tripped and fell onto his stomach, his face hidden by his hands, and he laid there unmoving for quite some time,

"Why...? why? Why? Why?" he whimpered, clutching at the grass tightly, eyes squeezed shut to try to stop the tears that couldn't be held back.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Katie had made it to Aragorn and Legolas and would, every now and then, be caught looking up towards the forest where the roof of the building housing the Firstborn, Glorfindel, could be seen. Then she turned towards the portal and walked slowly to it.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

Glorfindel could sense the magic being used to summon the portal, he could also hear Katie's soft breathing as she tried not to cry, he stood and slowly started towards the sounds and senses, gradually picking up speed as he went.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

Katie was half way through the portal when she heard gasps of shock from the Hobbits and some surprised exclamations by Legolas and Aragorn, followed by a slender yet strong hand being wrapped around her wrist, yanking her back out of the portal,

"Who-Glorefindel?" she half gasped half stated, the Elf nodded, his eyes were slightly red and he had dried tears all over his pale cheeks, which were flushed from running, his eyes shone brightly an he pulled her towards him, clutching her to his chest as if she were a necessity for him to continue living,

"Don't go." He pleaded sorrowfully into her ear, she closed her eyes and smiled a bit, tears flowing down her cheeks,

"I have to." She answered steadily, he pulled away a bit and looked her in the eyes, she felt a familiar warmth coming from his gaze and she thought, for a moment, that if she stayed with the warmth then the pain would go away. But realization hit and she realized she couldn't stay, she pushed away, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, "Don't!" she cried, "Don't look at me like that!" she said shakily, "It makes me wanna stay even more then before and I can't stand it! It hurts too much!" with that she turned to the portal again and wipped her eyes on her hand, she wqas most of the way through the portal when he called to her again, she turned and was met with a brooch flying at her. She caught it and held it to her tightly, looking back at him as she went the rest of the way through the portal. As she felt the shift from Middle Earth to her own world, she recalled her cousin's words from earlier,

"Part of me wants to crawl into a corner and just...die...but part of me says...that this is how it's supposed to go..."

"This is how it's supposed to go..." she reassured herself as she watched the last remnants of the portal disappear, the three girls staring mournfully at the wall where the black and silver spiral had been.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Glorfindel held his cloak where the brooch had been, staring at the emptiness in front of him, drowning out the voices around him, not listening when Aragorn said

"This is how it's supposed to go."

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

The trio of girls went to the lake the next mourning, looking out over the vast water, thinking of everything they'd left behind, then without warning, Jessi braught out the Horn of Gondor and blew into it,

"They're not gonna come." Lisa said softly, "They're gone. To the Undying Lands."

"I know." Jessi said, "But, I have to do something to try to ease the pain just a little." She then returned her gaze to the water, "Let's go. It's kinda cold out and it looks like it might rain." Her friend, and cousin nodded, turning away from the water. As they headed away from the water, Katie stopped and looked back slowly at the lake, just as it started to rain. But she didn't care, she was lost in thought...thought about the one whose name mint 'Golden Haired' and the fact that his brooch was clipped onto her shirt. She braught her hand up to touch the shimmering stone that sat over her heart and then, with one final glance at the water, turned to join her cousin, and friend as they left the past behind.

_And when the stars fall _

_I will lie awake_

You're my shooting star 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: that turned out so much worse then I had originally wanted...but, I am still pround of the fact that my depressing personality has caused another mushy sad romance story. And can't you hear the mushy romance story saying "review me...review me..."? I know I can.


End file.
